His John, His Sherlock
by Lilybug303
Summary: This is my first Johnlock fanfic, it's about Sherlock coming back after the fall :)


**Hi so this is my first Johnlock and yeah I don't own any of the characters or anything and what not but enjoy!**

John stared at the alarm clock before him, he had been dreading this day for the past week. 11:57 it read that means 4 minutes left, 4 minutes and it will be 3 years since Sherlock, his best friend and flatmate, his Sherlock jumped.

He looked at the phone the had been thrown carelessly on the floor after a long night at the pub, but it wasn't the same phone he had owned, the phone Sherlock called and texted him on was gone, and god how he missed, had he only kept it just to read through the old messages they had shared and the pictures he took when he knew Sherlock wasn't looking.

His alarm destroyed the silence of the somewhat peaceful room, John shut the alarm off today he wasn't getting out of bed.

Little did John know a man was watching him from the window. It was a hard place to get to there was only one spot you could get to where you could look at the beautiful man in the bedroom and only one certain person knew exactly where that spot was, he had been going there for the past 3 years and today was the day to let the secret out.

Now on this particular morning, the weather decided to be rather cruel to the man who only wanted to reunite with his loved ones, particularly his loved one. His John.

He trudge through the stormy weather and muddy puddles until he found the street he was looking for, the only place he could really call home, 221B Baker st, it all looked the exact same just like he had never left, it made his heart ache thinking about how the people might have changed, how someone who he always considered his might not be.

He walked slowly towards the flat, he felt his heart do flips in his chest and that was something he really wasn't used to. his favorite memories were here, although the time he met John wasn't and that was his absolute favorite, he remembered when he first saw the ex-soldier and how he read him like a book there was also that beautiful look John would give him of pure amazement and to Sherlock, that was everything.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by a familiar face although not the one he wanted to see the most. Mrs Hudson covered her mouth in shock taking a step back, she looked like she had seen a ghost and in a way she was. Sherlock took a step forward giving her a hug.

"Sherlock, I'm going mad you're right in front of me but you can't be" Mrs Hudson whispered into his chest, he pulled her away looking her in the eye "Sherlock how? why?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Hudson, I had to" he said in a soft voice wishing he had more strength "It was for your safety and... John"

"He's upstairs Sherlock, but he doesn't get out of bed on this date, it's to much for him the poor dear." She told him, Sherlock looked down at his feet ashamed of what he had done to John, he never meant to hurt him, he never wanted to leave him.

"Please bring him to the lounge Mrs Hudson" He said gathering up all his strength and walked up the stairs "I'll be waiting"

He walked into the room he had missed so dearly, it looked the same as it always did, even some of his old experiments were set up, his skull was on the table staring at him and his precious violin exactly where he had left it.

Mrs Hudson walked towards John's door although she was unsure of everything that had just happened, she decided her best decision was to do as Sherlock says. That was always the best decision.

She knocked on John's door opening it slightly revealing John curled up on a ball on his bed. It hurt her to see him like this, he had been so strong and she knew what it was like to lose the one you love. Mrs Hudson hoped he would take the news well.

"John. Dear someone is here to see you" she said entering the room.

Nobody visits me Mrs Hudson. especially on this day." he replied peeking out from under his blanket, his face was covered in tears, he only stopped crying a couple of hours ago.

"You'll want to see this, now come out John" She began. But before she could continue Mrs Hudson was cut of by the sound of a violin. John's eyes widened as he bolted out of his bed.

Only two people had heard this song before. Sherlock never played this song when someone was around not even Mrs Hudson and as far as John was concerned it was his song written by his Sherlock.

John walked into the lounge seeing the back of the man. It looked just like him, just the way he looked on that last day. But it was impossible, someone was playing a cruel trick on him, he saw this man in his last moments, he saw him dead.

"Sherl-" John managed to say before his voice failed him. The man turned around and John knew it was Sherlock, that he was back.

They took a step closer to each other removing the unnecessary space between them. Sherlock gave him one of those smiles that always made John's heart melt. Sherlock put the violin away and walked towards John

"John I-" Before Sherlock could finish he was silenced by the hand of his friend across his face. Sherlock looked up in pure shock as John gave him the biggest glare he could manage.

His anger only lasting a few moments, and then John broke down into the arms of Sherlock, but Sherlock's support was no comfort to John it only reminded him of the long nights where there was no one there to hold him close.

"Sherlock" John cried into the chest of his loved one as they sank into the ground. John looked up at him tears were running down his face. "But Sherlock I, I saw you and you were, were"

"Shh John I know, I'm here John. I'm here." Sherlock said kissing the top of John's head.

John continued to stare at Sherlock slowly leaning in closer, Sherlock's face went a light pink as their foreheads touched and they shared one kiss.

But it wasn't like an ordinary kiss, it was the kind of kiss that told someone you were theirs forever, it was the kind that made you feel dizzy and fill your stomach with butterflies. It was a kiss between his John and his Sherlock, something they never wanted to pull away from.

"I told you I'm right here" Sherlock chuckled, they got up slowly making their way to the couch where they lay in each others arms.

"Sherlock?" John questioned, as his head rested on the mans shoulder "Why did you leave me?"

"I was protecting you John. I never meant to for it to take so long John I-" Sherlock explained before sighing "I'm sorry John"

John looked up at Sherlock, tears were in his eyes threatening to fall, it was strange to think Sherlock could cry, well of course he could but he would hide it so well, it made John feel like only he knew the real Sherlock.

"It's okay Sherlock" John whispered wiping the tears of Sherlock's face "After all we're together now"

They stayed in each others arms for the rest of the day, mostly staring at each other but sometimes that looked away at the harsh rain hitting the window with a small tap and for the first time in 3 years the two men felt like they were home at last.


End file.
